


L'Initiative

by NoShi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cliffjumper est le personnage principal, Des personnages et relations seront rajoutés plus tard, Fortement aussi inspiré par Mass Effect Andromeda, Inspiré par les comics de 2019, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShi/pseuds/NoShi
Summary: « Je me nomme Deathsaurus et je suis le capitaine de l’Initiative. Mon collaborateur m’a fait comprendre que vous portiez un certain intêret à mon projet, si je ne me trompe pas ? »Quels étaient les choix de sa vie qui l’avait emmené à faire face à une créature si grande qu’elle pouvait le broyer dans sa main ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	L'Initiative

Cliffjumper était une personne simple, enfin c’est comme cela que la plupart de ses congénères le percevait : une tâche rouge qui se noyait dans la foule de Cybertroniens bien plus imposants que lui. Il était si banale qu’on le confondait même avec un autre … ses dents en grinçaient rien que d’y penser. Destiné à jamais n’être qu’un acteur de second plan, sur une planète qui n’avait pas le temps de lui tendre la main.  
Et c’est pour briser ce mauvais coup du sort qu’il avait suivi l’appel lancé par sa boite à lettre. Un prospectus étrangement bien plié, arrivé là par ce qui semblait être le plus grand des hasards et qu’il l’avait fait quitté son travail un peu plus tôt pour se rendre dans le centre de Iacon.  
Mais maintenant … il regrettait un peu son choix. Disons que faire face à l’un des plus grands Cybertroniens qu’il n’ait jamais vu avec pour seule issue la porte par laquelle il était rentré ne l’enchantait guère.  
L’étranger était si grand qu’il occultait les lumières fixés au plafond, laissant ressortir de son visage seulement deux paires de yeux d’un rouge luisant.  
Quand la voix tonitruante du géant retentit enfin, Cliffjumper ne put réprimer un sursaut.  
« Je me nomme Deathsaurus et je suis le capitaine de l’Initiative. Mon collaborateur m’a fait comprendre que vous portiez un certain intêret à mon projet, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

Quels étaient les choix de sa vie qui l’avait emmené à faire face à une créature si grande qu’elle pouvait le broyer dans sa main ?

*******

_Une journée avant_  
Quand il sonna, l’horrible réveil de Cliffjumper finit écrabouiller par son poing et le bruit du métal broyé acheva de le réveiller. En se pinçant l’arête du nez, il se mit à maudire l’alarme perçante de cet engin maléfique, avant de se rappeler que c’était la seule chose qui le réveillait à l’heure pour aller travailler. Un balais apparut brièvement dans son esprit, lui retirant le peu d’envie qui lui restait pour se lever.  
Mais comme un vieux programme inscrit dans son cerveau, il répéta les mêmes gestes matinales : se mettre debout, aller dans la cuisine, récupérer une ration d’un energon sans saveur pour l’avaler et partir. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil en arrière : des meubles et des pièces tout simplement. Rien qui ne l’attendait vraiment quand il rentrerait.  
Le couloir qui l’emmenait jusqu’en dehors de son immeuble était, comme très souvent à cette heure de la journée, vide. Il était encore bien tôt pour que la population de l’immeuble s’active.  
Avant de plonger dans le capharnaüm qu’était Iacon, il jetait toujours un coup d’œil à sa boite au lettre et cette fois-ci, un bout de papier plié en dépassait et s’en saisit.

_En avez-vous marre de votre vie vide et insipide ?_   
_Voulez-vous changer la donne ? Rejoignez l’Initiative !_

Et rien d’autre d’inscrit, excepté un numéro à joindre par comm-link. Pas d’agencement graphique particulier et la typographie était simple et linéaire. Rien ne donner vraiment envie de répondre à l’appel. Puis n’avoir aucune information sur l’envoyeur rendait la chose encore plus douteuse.  
Mais ce matin là, Cliffjumper était un peu plus morose que d’habitude, ce qui brouillait son bon sens, donc il ne jeta pas l’étrange tract, piqué dans sa curiosité, puis s’en alla travailler.

Son job consistait seulement à nettoyer divers locaux dans Iacon : c’était une activité plutôt ingrate et ennuyante qui vous brisait le dos à la fin de la journée. De plus personne ne vous remerciait et les grands de ce monde vous regardaient de haut, et c’est dans ce genre de moment que Cliffjumper se souvenait de son rang : un si petit écrou que personne ne remarquerait son absence si il venait à disparaître. Mais il continuait à vivre malgré tout parce qu’au fond de lui, il espérait que quelque chose arrive et brusque son quotidien.

« C’est un peu louche, mec. »  
Cliffjumper n’avait aujourd’hui aucun déplacement entre différents lieux à effectuer : il était donc coincé au même endroit jusqu’à la fin de ses horaires et était accompagné de Beachcomber, l’un de ses collègues à qui il avait parlé de son courrier anonyme pour lui montrer ensuite à la pause déjeuner.  
« Peut-être mais … tu ne trouve pas ça un minimum intriguant ?  
\- Intriguant !? Plutôt flippant, ouai ! C’est un coup à finir découper en morceau au fin fond d’une ruelle ! Moi je te le dis, tu devrais brûler ce machin et ne plus jamais y repenser.  
\- Tu exagères.  
\- Non je n’exagère pas Cliff, il n’y a aucune info à part un numéro ! Et qui te dit que si tu appelles, tu va pas te faire pirater hein ? Je suis sûr qu’il y a des gens assez intelligents pour te la foutre à l’envers comme ça. Puis il y a toujours l’hypothèse où tu te fais tracé et attrapé. Regarde toi, tu n’ai qu’un agent d’entretien, personne ne viendra t’aider et tu ne pourras pas te défendre.  
\- Je ne suis pas une simple tâche qu’on enlève en un coup de chiffon, j’ai des compétences autre que le ménage ! Puis je suis un citoyen de Cybertron, j’ai une importance.  
\- Essaye de te convaincre de ça. Sur ce, la pause est finie. Je te laisse à tes illusions ! »  
La colère qui l’envahit fut si forte qu’il ne put s’empêcher de fixer haineusement son collègue tandis que ce dernier quittait la salle de repos. Si Cliffjumper n’était pas grand-chose, alors Beachcomber n’était qu’un moins que rien pour les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Lui aussi devait bien avoir des rêves de grandeur.  
Mais le bot rouge savait qu’au fond, il n’avait pas tord. Qu’il avait si peu d’importance qu’on le confondait avec Bumblebee, par Primus ! Leurs corps étaient construits de façon légèrement différentes et ils n’avaient pas la même couleur : Cliffjumper n’existait aux yeux de personne. Mais cette fois bizarrement, la dure vérité ne l’abattit pas au sol. Cette fois, il leurs prouverait le contraire. À tous.

Quand il fut de retour chez lui, Cliffjumper se jeta sur la première chaise venue avant de fixer avec nervosité le fameux tract qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Les chiffres du numéro dansaient sous ses yeux, sa fébrilité le rendait dingue. Il poussa alors un grognement mécontent : la détermination qu’il avait trouvé en quittant le travail s’était soudainement mise à fondre pendant le trajet du retour. Mais les paroles de Beachcomber tambourinait dans son crâne, tels des démons moqueurs qui lui rappelait son incapacité à accomplir quoi que ce soit. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et entra le numéro dans son comm-link. Rien ne le poussait à accepter à participer à cette « Initiative » … non ? 

Ce qui lui parut des heures n’était qu’en faite l’écoulement de longues secondes à attendre que son interlocuteur décroche.  
Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? La paranoïa de Beachcomber commençait à le gagner alors que l’idée que le tract ne fut qu’un attrape-nigaud ou pire recommençait à germer dans son esprit.  
La main sur son comm-link, il était prêt à raccrocher quand une voix grésillante vint arrêter son action.  
« Allô ? »  
Cliffjumper ne sut pas quoi répondre.  
« Il y a quelqu’un ou est-ce une blague ? J’apprécie fortement les blagues mais voyez-vous, je suis actuellement bien occupé alors si vous pouviez la terminer rapidement, j’en serais fortement content !  
\- Excusez-moi, ce n’est pas une blague, je suis-là ! »  
Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu ? Ça ne lui aurait rien coûté de couper court à l’appel. Cependant, les paroles légères venant de l’autre bout du fil rendait la situation beaucoup moins effrayante. Puis il doutait que l’inconnu soit un hacker armé jusqu’au bout des dents maintenant.  
« Quelle surprise et bien le bonjour également ! Par contre, qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?  
\- Je m’appelle Cliffjumper et je l’ai eu sur un tract. Qui était dans ma boîte au lettre.  
\- Oh le tract pour l’Initiative ?   
\- Exactement ! »  
Cliffjumper put se détendre : il n’était pas en train de se ridiculiser en appelant un mauvais numéro et son interlocuteur pourrait enfin éclaircir la situation.  
« Est-ce que vous l’avez aimé ?  
\- … Aimé quoi ?  
\- Le tract bien sûr !  
\- Il est pas mal. Enfin je suppose. »  
Le bot rouge n’avait pas le spark de lui dire que son fameux tract faisait plus peur qu’autre chose.  
« Et bien voilà ! Je lui avais dit qu’on attirerait du monde ainsi, mais passons. Si vous m’avez appelé, cela veut dire que vous êtes intéresse par l’Initiative ?  
\- Oui et à ce sujet...  
\- Mais c’est merveilleux ! Alors je vais voir avec mon patron pour vous donner un rendez-vous avec lui. Vous recevrez l’heure et les coordonnées dans les plus brefs délais. Au revoir ! »  
Et son mystérieux interlocuteur raccrocha. La conversation n’avait duré qu’à peine quelques minutes, et pourtant Cliffjumper s’en retrouvait soufflé. Il était tout aussi peu éclairé sur l'Initiative et l’inconnu qu’avant son appel.  
Le bot rouge ne savait absolument pas quoi faire : si l’inconnu disait vrai, il aurait bientôt un message … pour rencontrer quelqu’un d’encore plus inconnu.  
Cela ne le rassurait absolument pas. Si ce duo de personne n’avait laissé aucune information sur leur identité, c’est qu’elles ne voulaient pas qu’on puisse lier leur activité avec eux. Et qu’elle était sûrement illégale.  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains : pourquoi n’avait-il pas écouté Beachcomber ? Ce dernier lui avait lancé des mots dures et possédait un caractère de froussard, mais il s’éloignait ainsi d’un bon nombre de danger. Peut-être que Cliffjumper pouvait faire faire comme si rien n’était arrivé ? Le bot au téléphone et son « patron » le laisseraient sûrement tranquille.  
Et voilà que sa détermination vacillait de nouveau. Cliffjumper ne devait pas fuir les conséquences de ses actes et agir ainsi provoquerait probablement des problèmes encore plus grands. Il avait voulu croire à cette « Initiative » et s’était engagé. Puis il sentait qu’il regretterait si il n’allait pas au bout de ce mystère. Avec un peu de chance, le bot rouge ne finirait pas découper au fin fond d’une ruelle.

*******  
Le lendemain, Cliffjumper avait reçu le fameux message de son mystérieux interlocuteur : le rendez-vous devait se passer dans un endroit de Iacon où il n’était jamais allé et qui avait l’air sacrément paumé.  
Et c’est comme ça qu’il s’était retrouvé pris au piège avec ce « Deathsaurus », en quittant son boulot un peu plus tôt pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il se rappelait avoir imaginé tout un tas de bot auquel il aurait pu faire face mais il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à leur taille : c’était sûrement son processeur qui les avait tous mis au même niveau que lui, pour ne pas qu’il cède à la panique totale.  
Maintenant, ce n’était plus le cas. La panique le scellait à sa chaise et l’empêchait de parler. Si il ne finissait pas découper en morceau, ça serait son spark ou les mains du géant qui le tuerait.  
« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, messieurs ? J’ai la forte impression que vous n’avez pas très bonne forme. »  
Au moins il était courtois.

**Author's Note:**

> Le "Beachcomber" qui apparait ici est inspiré de sa version dans TFA, donc désolé si vous l'aimez bien dans les comics.  
> Et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
